Spellbound
by Esm3rald
Summary: "I want you to get everything you're looking for but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Good night Blair". Damon/OC. NO BONNIE.


**I'm a Delena fan, like most of the people who follow TVD I guess, but I really wanted to write a Damon/OC so here I am. I've never been very fond of Bonnie expect maybe for part of Season 3 and this Season 4 when she wasn't so bad but anyway, I wanted to try and replace Bonnie's character with my own OC. **

**There will be a 'Bonnie Bennett' in my story but she won't be the same as in the show. She will be more similar to the character in the Books(Bonnie McCullough) both in terms of personality and physical appearance. And anyway this Bonnie will appear in Season2, not before.**

**My OC is called BLAIR FELL and she's the Bennett witch in this story. The pairing will be of course Damon/Blair( I love Damon, he's always been and always will be my favorite character).**

**Background information: Blair Fell is Elena and Jeremy's first cousin. Her mother was John and Grayson Gilbert's sister, her name was Samantha Gilbert Fell. She died when Blair was 3. Blair moved in with the Gilberts after that. Blair's father is Charles Fell. He's a founding family member but doesn't live in Mystic Falls anymore, since he and Samantha divorced when Blair was just 2 years old. Blair doesn't have a close relationship with her father. She feels like he abandoned her when he left Mystic Falls. She goes visit him sometimes in Richmond where he works and lives but, usually, she doesn't stay there more than a few weeks. Charles is a doctor and was Grayson Gilbert's best friend. Sheila Bennett is John, Grayson and Samantha Gilbert's mother and she is a Bennett witch. Sheila's husband was a Gilbert. This means that both Elena and Jeremy are part of the Bennett line but they're not witches/warlocks. But if they ever have children, those children could inherit magical powers. The Bennett witches have all green/hazel eyes with dark red hair and a fair complexion except for Blair and her mother(who had dark brown hair like Blair and green eyes but a fair complexion). Sheila for example has hazel eyes and dark red hair. Emily Bennett had dark red hair and light green eyes.**

**I imagine Sheila Bennett as Frances Fisher and Emily Bennett as Evan Rachel Wood(with red hair of course) and Samantha Gilbert as Bridget Regan.**

**Blair has emerald green eyes, olive skin and dark brown, mid-back length, curly hair. She's 5 feet 7. **

**Pairings: Damon/Blair, Stefan/Elena. Other pairings canon-like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to write stories about these characters.**

**P.S. There is a character called Blair Fell in The Vampire Diaries that appears in the episode 'Miss Mystic Falls'. My Blair Fell kind of replaces that character. Of course my Blair Fell has nothing to do with this character in terms of physical appearance but I chose her because she's part of a founding family. Technically there was also a Tina Fell but she was blonde and my character had to be brunette and anyway I don't like the name Tina very much. Since there's no one of Elena's age from the Fell family while there's at least one character from every other founding family that goes to High School(Elena – Gilbert family, Stefan – Salvatore family, Tyler – Lockwood family, Caroline – Forbes family), I thought that since I was creating an OC, then why not create an OC that is part of the remaining founding family?**

**I hope you like this idea and read my story. And please Review, I want to know your opinions.**

**The dialogue in this chapter is almost entirely taken from the episode 'The Departed' (3x22).**

**For the sake of this story witches can be compelled by vampires to forget memories but not compelled to do things against their will. Vampires cal also enter into their dreams.**

**Prologue**

**May 23, 2009**

Elena had left the party not even half an hour ago, Matt the one having brought her home. She really didn't understand why she hadn't just simply ask her to give her a lift, it wouldn't really be a problem leaving the party earlier. But no, Elena told her to have fun and not to worry about her. Yeah, look how much fun she was having now. She smiled deprecatingly at herself and rolled her eyes. Leaving the party alone, at this time of night, scampering around the woods to reach her car, was probably not a good idea but she couldn't stand the thought of spending even another minute with Tyler Lockwood. God, sometimes, he just drove her crazy. There were days when he was considerate and the best boyfriend you could ask for, while other days he was just a jerk. The worst moments were the times when he pressured her to have sex with him when she wasn't in the mood for it, or when he decided to plan their futures together, like it was already a made-deal, like tonight. How could he possibly think to decide her life for her? She wasn't even seventeen years old, for god's sake, she wasn't ready to think about marriage. She didn't even know what she wanted to do after high-school.

She shook her head, sometimes she didn't even know why she was still with Tyler. She wasn't in love with him, that was obvious. But it was... comfortable. She was just so used to be with him that the idea of not being with him, just kind of scared her, she guessed. But maybe now it was finally the time to end it.

She kept walking, trying not to stumble among the roots on the ground. She looked at the sky for a moment, thanking Fate that the sky was clear from clouds tonight and that the moon alone was enough to illuminate the path. She finally reached her car, and with a sigh of relief, pulled the keys out of her purse. She was just about to open the car door when she heard rustlings behind her and then someone pronouncing a name almost reverently. "Katherine."

_**§Damon/Blair§**_

Lying in the middle of the road, waiting for his next meal to appear, Damon suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and rustling leaves inside the woods. Someone was leaving the party nearby, someone who was alone and defenseless, someone easy to grab without anyone being the wiser.

Damon smirked. Change of plans. In an instant he's inside the woods, not too distant from the girl who was so unfortunate in being here alone at night. He observed her about to reach her car, keys in hand. In that moment, he froze, looking at her in disbelief. It can't be. Dark, curly locks, perfect hourglass figure, olive skin, the same height as her.

"Katherine?" He exclaimed aloud, appearing immediately not even a foot behind her.

The girl - maybe Katherine - stiffened visibly when she heard his voice but then she turned around, facing him.

Damon realized immediately his mistake. Yes, the girl shared more than a slight similarity with Katherine, enough that they could have passed for sisters, but it was obvious that the girl in front of him was _not_ Katherine. And she was human anyway. Her mouthwatering blood calling to him now that he was close enough to her to smell it, was definite proof of it. She was beautiful though, there was no doubt about that. He didn't think it was possible to meet someone as irresistibly beautiful as Katherine was, the vampire who bewitched him since the first moment he laid eyes on her. But this girl, she was even more beautiful than Katherine. Her eyes, the most obvious difference between them, were not dark brown like Katherine's were but a beautiful emerald color. He has never seen before eyes quite like hers. Emily Bennett had similar eyes but not quite this brilliant or compelling, they were almost hypnotic. Furthermore, she was a little curvier, her nose was smaller and her lips fuller. Her facial features sharper and her cheekbones higher.

Of course physical beauty didn't mean much to him. He was immortal, he had met a lot of beautiful women in a century and a half but no one has ever really attracted him beyond that, no one has ever interested him for more than one night. This human - beautiful that she was - wouldn't be different. His heart belonged to Katherine, and he was so close to have her back, he could almost taste it.

He realized the girl was talking and tried to pay attention. "No...uhm..." The girl was saying. She looked behind her to make sure he was not talking to someone else but of course behind her there was nothing but her car and trees, lots of trees. She turned around to look at him and exclaimed uncertain. "No, I'm... I'm Blair."

"Oh...I thought... I'm sorry it's just..."Damon shook his head slightly then continued, not even knowing why he was talking to her and not feeding from her like it was his intention at first. "You kind of remind me of someone. I'm Damon."

Blair looked at him intently, curiously and then exclaim, a hint of a smirk in her voice and eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way Damon but... It's kind of creepy, you being here... in the middle of nowhere." But she seemed amused more than anything. There was a certain light in her eyes, mischievous, almost mocking, that instantly reminded him of Katherine. The way she smiled, the way she was acting, it was a dead ringer for Katherine. Who was this girl? And yet, there was nothing of the maliciousness that was too often present in Katherine's eyes. Oh, Damon wasn't stupid. He knew exactly the kind of person Katherine was but he loved her anyway. This girl - Blair - she was more innocent, purer. "You're one to talk. " He answered with a smirk. "You're out here all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." She said with a shrug and a lopsided smile. Damon smirked internally, thinking how wrong she was. There was a slight pause during which neither of them talked and then Blair sighed, almost frustrated with herself and explained. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend." She didn't sound the least bit heartbroken, just very annoyed.

Slightly curious now, Damon asked. "About what? May I ask?" raising her hands in a gesture of surrender.

Blair looked at him, probably debating with herself if she wanted to answer him or not and then relented. "Life. Future. He's got it all mapped out." She said, rolling her eyes.

"And you don't want it?" Damon asked, now intrigued. Blair smiled slightly and shrug. "I don't know what I want."

"Well, that's not true." Damon exclaimed with conviction, now getting closer to her. "You want what everybody wants."

Blair smiled then, a real, amused smile, eyes twinkling mischievously. "What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers." She asked, flirting slightly.

Damon smiled, now amused too by their conversation. "Hm, well. Let's just say I've around a long time. I've learned a few things." Now she seemed confused, probably wondering how someone who looked so young, could say to 'have been around a long time'. The next moment though she was smiling again and asked "So Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?"

Damon got even closer to her until their faces were so close that they were almost touching and then exclaimed "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure. And even a little danger." Blair looked at him intently, surprised by his words. Damon could almost feel the warmth of her body, her hot breath touching his lips. Blair smiled again, now with a warm look in her eyes. "And you Damon? What do _you_ want?" She said with a lower voice than before, her eyes - he noted with some satisfaction - looking for a second at his lips. Damon was surprised at her question. Nobody had ever asked him what he wanted, nobody had ever cared - not even Katherine -. He opened his mouth to answer, unsure what his response was going to be when Blair's phone started ringing. Blair looked annoyed at the interruption but nonetheless she recovered the phone from her purse. She looked at the caller Id and exclaimed "It's my aunt" with a curious frown on her face. That moment was enough for Damon to remember himself and decided that it was best for him to make her forget their entire encounter. He didn't want anyone to know that he was back in Mystic Falls, not yet. He looked deeply into her amazingly green eyes and said "I want you to get everything you're looking for but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Good night Blair." And with a last smile her way, he was gone.


End file.
